Stutter Be Gone!
by Aki666
Summary: Sasuke help's Hinata to stop stuttering and let's just say that's not all he helped her with. M rating for language, and being paranoied.
1. Chapter 1: Helpping

Ok I had a dream about this plot and I thought it seemed good and I'll do it later. But sadly I couldn't because for 2 days and 2 nights this was on my mind and I couldn't finish chapter 5 to 'Why Me?' so I got it down on paper or in this case a word doc.

So yah that's my reason. |:o3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE Eiseigan or Medical Eye!**

Sasuke's Help

Hinata was walking out of the training grounds when Sasuke jumped out of the trees above slightly scaring the shy Hyuga. "O-oh U-Uchiha-san y-you s-sc-scared m-me." She had a hand over her heart trying to keep it in her chest. Sasuke on the other hand just stood there not looking at her and said, "Your stuttering is annoying."

Hinata blinked at him a few times not understanding. "Wh-what?"

Sasuke sighed heavily and stared at her annoyed. "I said 'Your stuttering is annoying'." Hinata looked at him with wide eyes and then dipped her head in shame.

"I-I'm s-sor-sorry." Her voice sounded broken as if she was about to cry.

"Don't cry. I came here to help you to stop stuttering all the time." He said with an indifferent look on his face. She looked up at him and in awe. "R-re-really?" He just smirked at her with an evil look in his eyes that Hinata seemed to miss.

"We'll start today and it will keep going on until you don't stutter anymore."

"Hai!" You could hear the determination in her voice. (Then I can finally tell Naruto my feeling's and father won't think that I'm weak.) Sasuke speaking brought her back to reality.

"But." He paused himself hoping she would take the bait, and of course she did.

"But what?" She asked felling a little uneasy all of a sudden.

"You can't get mad at me."

Hinata had a confused look on her face. Why would she get mad at him for helping her not to stutter anymore. There was just know way she could ever get mad at him. She nodded her head showing that she wouldn't get mad.

"Promise?" Sasuke asked as he lifted up his eyebrow.

"I p-pr-promise U-Uchiha-san." The young avenger just smiled a small smile as a single thought crossed his mind. (This is going to be fun and very interesting.)

"Good and from now on call me Sasuke. Ok Hinata-chan?"

The shy Hyuga nodded in understanding. "O-ok Sa-Sasuke."

"Good. Now then." Sasuke smirked that superior smirk and smacked Hinata upside the head. (**A/N: If you've seen NCIS, That's the one with Gibb's in it. Then you know what kind of slap it is. If not then use your imagination.)**

"Ouch!" Hinata rubbed her head trying to ease the pain. "Wh-What wa-was tha-that fo-for?"

**SMACK!**

"Every time you stutter I'm going to hit you upside the head." And with that the last Uchiha disappeared leaving a very shocked Hinata. A few hours later she made it home then to her bed and into a rustles sleep with her last thought being: (What have I gotten myself into?)

* * *

The next day Hinata was out with her team enjoying the sunny day. She had slightly forgotten her deal with Sasuke the day before until she got a reminder.

"Hey Hinata how late were you out in the training grounds after we left?" Asked the young bug master as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, I want to know too." The you dog master in training stopped walking as Akamaru barked from his jacket. The three eyed her wanting to get an answer from her.

"We-Well I di-didn't st-stay to long." A small smile crossed her face and then out of nowhere.

**SMACK!**

"Eeep!" Hinata rubbed her head and saw Sasuke standing behind her.

Sasuke chuckled as he looked at Hinata ignoring the death glares he was getting from her teammates. "SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU HIT HINATA FOR!" Growled Kiba as he clenched and unclenched his fists ready to attack.

"Kiba-k-kun i-it's o-ok. He's h-helping to stop strutting." Hinata said quickly.

**SMACK!**

Hinata once again rubbed her head and looked a Sasuke. "Hinata how is that helping you." Shino interjected as he locked eyes with her.

"They say people need a reason to stop doing something and that's what I'm doing. She even agreed to it yesterday, didn't you Hinata." Sasuke smirked when Hinata nodded her head the show them that he was right. "He's…right I…agreed to it." Hinata tried her best to speak because she didn't want to get smacked again.

Shino and Kiba looked at Hinata. "Wow." Kiba still couldn't say anything he was still in shock. Sasuke smirked and then chuckled. "See some shock treatment and a little discipline can get anyone to stop doing anything." He looked from Hinata's teammates and then at her. "Remember if you stutter I be there." Then he was gone with the crowd of the afternoon lunch rush. Shino and Kiba soon snapped out of their daze and when on with their walk with Hinata with many question to ask her.

Needless to say Sasuke kept his end of the promise about hitting her every time she strutted and the worst part was when he did appear to "help her" she was with at least one rookie 9 or Team Guy, and it all went something like this:

With Shikamaru on the hill. "U-um Shi-Shikamaru, I h-had a qu-question-"

**SMCAK!**

Meeting Choji at the candy shop. "Sorry I'm s-so la-lat-."

**SMCAK!**

Ino and Sakura at the flower shop. "Ino do yo-you have any-"

**SMCAK!**

Ten Ten and Lee. "Have you seen N-neji any-"

**SMCAK!**

Neji fallowing her to insult her. "You know you'll never amount to anything. The only thing your good for is to be married off to some noblemen."

"Say's you. You no go-good stupid mor-."

**SMCAK!**

Naruto at the ramen bar. "Hel-Hello Na-Naruto, How are-."

**SMCAK!**

This little "help session" went on for 2 weeks, and everyone had something to say whenever Sasuke would appear out of nowhere smack her in the head and then disappear like he was never there. Their comments would range from "Why did he do that?" to "Are you two dating Sasuke-kun!" And by this point Hinata was beyond pissed in more ways than one, 3 reasons to be more exact. 1: Sasuke kept smacking her, 2: The questions' she got when he did it, and last but not least 3: Ino and Sakura wouldn't leave her alone about dating "Their Sasuke-kun." And to leave and stay away from him, glear at her on the street or all of the above. Now all of this was bad by its self but when you added her family into the mix it made it 10 times worse.

She was walking down the halls' of her home and was headed to the dojo to blow off some steam when she ran in to her father on the way.

"Where are you going?" His voice was hard and icy as he spoke to her.

"I was on my way to the dojo." She answered politely.

Hiashi was quite surprised that he didn't hear his daughter stutter even once. But the surprised didn't last long. "I thought I told you that you're too weak to use the dojo. Only people like me and Hanabi" His words were lased with poison and hate.

"I'm so-sorry fa-father, i-it won't hap-happen ag-"

Without fail there stood Sasuke and he did what he had been doing for the last 2 weeks he smacked Hinata in the back of the head. And at that moment something inside snapped Hinata and all hell broke loose.

"WOULD YOU STOP FUCK'N HITTING ME!" Hinata glared at Sasuke with her fist's. "2 WEEKS, YOU HEAR ME 2 WEEKS!" She held up two fingers to state her point. " YOU WOULD COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND SMACK ME IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING AND PAINFUL THAT IS WHEN YOU HIT SOMEONE IN THE SAME SPOT EVERY TIME! AND WHILE WE'RE ON THAT SUBJECT WHERE THE HELL DO YOU COME FROM!" She throw her hands up in to the air and waved them over her head. "DO YOU JUST SIT IN A TREE OR SOMETHING AND WAIT FOR ME TO STURTTER SO YOU CAN SWOPE DOWN AND SMACK ME? ARE YOU A STALKER OR ARE YOU JUST A PERVERT?" By this time everybody in the compound was standing around to see who was yelling and got a major shock when the saw it was the shy little failure Hinata. Neji and Hanabi were standing next to Hiashi watching her freak out.

"Hinata this is no way to talk. You will stop now and meet me in the dojo." It wasn't a statement it was and order and judging by the look on Hinata's face when she looked at her father it wasn't going to end well.

"OH DON'T EVEN START YOU DAMNED OLD MAN! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO NOW THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! YOU UNDERMIND ME, INSAULT, ME AND CALL ME WEAK EVERY CHANCE YOU GET! AND YOU EVEN TOLD MY SENSEI THAT YOU BASICLY WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF I DIED ON A MISSION! YES I LOST TO MY SISTER WHO'S 5 YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME! BIG FUCK'N DEAL!" Hinata's was now pointing at Hanabi. "FOR YEAR'S YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT COMPARE ME TO THIS LITTLE ROBOT! YES THAT'S RIGHT I JUST CALLED YOU A ROBOT DEAL WITH IT!" She look at her sister and then at Neji. "AND YOU! YES I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! SO WHAT IF YOUR FATHER WAS KILLED IN PLACE OF MINE I DIDN'T ASK TO BE KIDNAPPED AND I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T ASK TO BE SAVED BY THE WEAK MINDED ASSHOLE!" She was now pointing at her father and her face was red with anger. "SO WHAT IF YOU'RE THE BRANCH FAMILY? YOU FUCK'N LUCKY THAT YOU ARE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT EVERYDAY!" Hinata put her hand's in her short hair and rubbed it in frustration messing it up as she stomped the floor with her feet. "AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THIS WHOLE DAMN CLAN IS FUCKED UP! YOU ALL HATE ME AND ABUSE ME JUST BECAUSE I HAVE EMOTIONS' AND YOU DON'T! YES I SHOW THEM, I ALSO KNOW THAT A NINJA SHOULDN'T HAVE THEM! BUT GUESS WHAT THERE HER TO STAY AND I WELL NOT CHANGE MYSELF JUST TO PLEASE OU ALL! NOW ANOTHER THING WHO THE HELL PUT'S A CURSE ON THEIR OWN FAMILY? OUR'S THAT'S WHO!" Hinata was breathing in and out trying to get the much needed oxygen in to her lungs.

"Hinata! You will apologize to everyone her now or I will take yo-"

"Oh, no you I'm the one who's going to get in the last word." She walked over to her father and smirked. "You see this?" She pointed to her jacket where the Hyuga symbol was. Her father nodded his head stiffly.

"Good." She then did something no one thought she'd never do. She unzipped her jacket and took it off waving it in front of everyone to see. "Watch." Hinata lifted the jacket over her head and throw it to the ground, stepped on it and then kicked it in to the garden. "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CLAN, YOUR TITLE, AND THIS FUCKND UP FAMILY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I WAS NEVER APART OF THIS FAMILY, BETTER YET I WAS NEVER BORN! AND IF YOU DON'T GET IT, TAKE ME OUT OF THE FAMILY HISTORY!" "Go ahead and put Hanabi into power and when this clan destroys it's self I'll watch from the sidelines. And the only thing I'll say is 'I told you so and I'm glad I left when I still had a chance.' Now goodbye _**Hyuga-san**_." And with that she gave them one last stare before she left went upstairs to grab her that she had been saving since she became a ninja and walked out the front door with her head held high with Sasuke smirking as he followed her out leaving a very shocked and surprised Hyuga clan behind.

* * *

Well that's it. This was just a story I had to write.

For the last 2 days it's been stuck in my head and it kept me away from finishing chapter 5 to my other story 'Why Me?'

So now it's done and I can finish it.

Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	2. Chapter 2: Enough

Yo, I finally made it to Alaska! So I can now upload the rest of the stories.

But I have to type them out on the computer because they are sitting in a note book right now.

But that's ok! This is chapter 2! I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy!

Ok please pay no attation to the spelling error's I had to use Wordpad and then the FF edit system to check the spelling so plaese ignore them.

Thanx!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Enough

It had been a full 2 months since Hinata had left her clan and she couldn't have been more happy. Everything just seemed to fall into place after words.

She had gained a good amount of self-esteem, she was getting stronger, her mission's have been perfect, she found a really good apartment for a low price near the Hokage Tower, and she gained a new friend, Sasuke.

When ever she would be doing something with her team or by herself she and Sasuke always seemed to run into each other. Neither really minded and they would end up hanging out together.

But of course their were many things that got in the way of them being together alone.

An example of this would be that her team or his team made sure that the were never together alone for very long. Then Ino and her team would join in and it would turn out to be one big get together when she just wanted to be alone with Sasuke and train, talk or just sit some where and enjoy the silents. But it never seemed to last long before they were interrupted.

* * *

The day for the two had started off great. Sasuke had come over to her apartment to have lunch. Then they went to Hinata's favorite place.

It was an old training ground. It had a waterfall that created a small pond that had may fish in it, with many beautiful flowers and plants with lush green grass. To the left was a spot to train with throwing weapons, and on the right was a place to have a starring match. It was deep in the forest in closed with in many trees.

Not very many people knew about her little hide out not even her own teammates or Sensei. In fact only one other person who knew about it was Sasuke.

The were laying in the grass after a long sparing match with their feet dipped into the clear water to cool then down. They didn't talk because they knew what the other was thinking without having to say anything.

When out of no where they heard Naruto and Ino call out to them.

"Hey Sasuke, Hinata there you are we were looking all over for you two!" The orange clad ninja yelled happily.

"Yeah, it took like forever to find you two!" The blue eyed girl smiled.

"How the hell did they find us here?" Sasuke glared at the two.

"I don't know how, but I have an idea who." Hinata glared just as hard when Kiba with Akamaru, and Sakura walked up to them with Naruto and Ino.

"Hey guy's, what's up?" Kiba asked with a smile as he stood in front of them.

"Well we're just hanging out but then you showed up. What are you up too?" Sasuke asked with an irritated tone as he and Hinata put on their sandals.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you want to know what we're doing?" Ino and Sakura chirpped as the batted their eyes at him.

"Wow, you two sure are stupid." Hinata commented under her breath.

"What did you say I didn't quite catch what you said." Clipped Ino.

"Oh I'm sorry. I said Sasuke thinks your both so cute and would love to go on a date later." She said cutely as Saskue started to laugh alittle bit.

"Really?" Sakura and Ino smiled happily.

"In your dreams maybe. Sasuke thinks both of you are nothing but crazy psycho chicks." Sasuke bursted out laughing while he gave Hinata a high-five. "Oh man that was a good one." Hinata smiled and giggled at the faces Ino and Sakura were making.

"Hey that wasn't very nice Hinata." The blond vessel said with a frown.

"Yeah, Hinata that was uncalled for." Kiba added.

"Like I care what an dobe and a flea bag have to say." She just smiled as Kiba and Naruto turned red.

"Oh burn." Sasuke and Hinata high-fived each other one more time as they left to get something to eat. Leaving a very unhappy Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Sakura in their wake.

* * *

It had been a month sencethe dissing insodent and every day after words she was picking up more and more of Sasuke's habits'. Like smirking, useing one word anwsers, being blunt, glaring, and giving mean nicknames to people who annoyed her. It seemed like every passing day another Sasuke had been walking around.

At the moment Sasuke and Hinata were just stepping out of a shushi bar.

"Man you were right they do have the best sushi in Konoha." Sasuke was warring a every satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hn." Hinata anwsered with her own smirk. "Told you, when it comes to eating out I know what's the best and what's not."

"Yeah you got me there."

As they stepped into the training grounds they frown and glared.

Because before them stood their friends.

"What do you want?" Sasuke gleared harder as he watched them.

"We came to keep Hinata away from you Sasuke." Kiba awsered with a raised fist.

"Yeah she's sticking to you like glue. She must be holding you to stay with her aginst your will. It's must be really annoying, right?" Whined Sakura as she clung to his arm and glared at Hinata.

Hinata frowned. (What the hell!)

"What the hell makes you think I was held aginst my will?" Saskue shook her off when he looked at Hinata he smirked. (Oh, she's going to snap. This should be interesting.)

"Come on Hinata we should get you way from him it's not good to be around people like him." Kiba walked over to her, grabbed her arm and started to pull he away.

Hinata growled. "LET ME GO!" Hianata pulled her arm away for him and stepped back.

The sudden change of behavior caught the attention of the whole group.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU!" She balled up her fists until the turned white. "No matter what I do you all have something to say about it as if your trying to protect me! Well I don't need it I can take care of my self and my life so butt out!" She glared each one of them down.

"Kiba why won't you leave me alone! Yes I'm hanging out with Sasuke so fuck'n what? I hang out with him because he's fun to hang out with and his not noisy! Shino excepted it like 3 fuck'n months ago! So why the hell can't you! I'm even 100% sure that he didn't even want to be here but came along so that you wouldn't do something stupid! But as we all can see that didn't work because you're standing here with everyone!" Hinata threw her hands over her head.

"Hey Hinata that's a little harsh don't you think?" Naruto spoke up with a deep frown.

"Oh shut up fox boy! You're no better then he is! You do the exact same thing to Sasuke when ever Kiba didn't show up, so just shut the hell up!" She glared at him and Naruto calmed up.

"Now as for you fucked up psycho chicks, _**GET THE FUCK OFF SASUKE**_!" Her voice was dripping with venom as she walked over to them and pulled Sasuke away and out of their grasp.

"No matter how much you fallow, stalk, brake in to his house, steal his clothes, take his stuff he will NEVER and I mean _**NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS**_ will he fall in love with you! So get over it and move on with your life!" She stated slowly to make sure the would get they information in to their tiny brains.

"Sure I stalked Naruto for years' because I had a crush on him but I got over it and moved on."

She turned to Naruto when he gasped loudly. "What you liked me!"

"Yes but I got over you so forget I said anything." She turned back to Ino and Sakura and glared at them.

"No I want you to listen to me because I'm only going to say this _**once**__** and only **__**once**_." She paused to make sure they were paying close attention. She pulled Sasuke down by his caller and kissed him in front of everyone.

After 15 seconds she broke the kiss Sasuke was in a daze with a smile on his face.

She looked at a speech lees Ino and Sakura.

"He is **mine **so if I see you hanging on him, trying to kiss, him asking to have his kids or any bull shit like that..." She walked over to a tree and hit with a chakra infused punch. The tree cracked in to two piece and fell to the ground. "This will be _**you**_."

She gave them a 'I-will-destroy-you-if-you're-any-where-near-him-outside-of-missions' look.

They nodded and stepped away from the Sasuke slowly.

"Now Shikamaru and Choji I have nothing bad to say about you. You were only dragged around by the psycho of a teammate."

They nodded in thanks.

She grabbed Sasuke by his arm walking away but stopped to leave a few parting words of Kida, Naruto, Ino and Sakura.

"You are not the boss of me. I can do what I want, when I want, and hang out with who ever I want. You hear me?"

They four nodded their heads signaling that they got the message.

After make sure they understood she walked off with a now composed Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok that was chapter 2!

Should I stop here or make a chapter 3?

YOU DECIDE!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	3. Chapter 3: Neji's Take

Yo! Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

This is chapter 3!

ENJOY!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Neji's Take

Neji was in the Hyuuga training grounds when he heard someone yelling. He tried to ignore it but it only seemed to get louder and louder as time went on.

(Who could be yelling so loud in the Hyuuga Compound?) He thought angrily as he made his way to where the yelling had originating from.

When he turned the corner he got the shock of his life. His weak and inferior cousin was yelling at the Last Uchiha and then swiftly turned around to yell at her father, the Head of the Clan Hiashi. (Has she lost her mind?) Was the only thought that seemed to cross his mind as he watched her insult him.

Soon her face go from its health pale to a blood red, and then finally to a light purple.

After ripping Sasuke, Hiashi, and Hanabi a new one she turned her hate filled eyes to him. He flinched as he saw her normally light lavender eyes had somehow turned a coal black with a bit of red mixed in to them. He didn't catch what she said because he was so fixated on her eyes.

After tearing his gaze from her eyes to her face did his ears seemed to finally tune into what she was saying.

"YES I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! SO WHAT IF YOUR FATHER WAS KILLED IN PLACE OF MINE I DIDN'T ASK TO BE KIDNAPPED AND I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T ASK TO BE SAVED BY THE WEAK MINDED ASSHOLE!" She was now pointing at her father and her face was red with anger.

(No good bastard? She has no right to say this! She is from the Main house while I'm from the branch-) His thoughts were interrupted by her speaking once more.

"SO WHAT IF YOU'RE THE BRANCH FAMILY? YOU'RE FUCK'N LUCKY THAT YOU ARE!"

(I'm…lucky?) His mind was in a mild state of confusion at her words.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT EVERYDAY!" Hinata put her hands in her short hair and rubbed it in frustration messing it up as she stomped the floor with her feet.

He watched and listened.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THIS WHOLE DAMN CLAN IS FUCKED UP! YOU ALL HATE ME AND ABUSE ME JUST BECAUSE I HAVE EMOTIONS' AND YOU DON'T! YES I SHOW THEM, I ALSO KNOW THAT A NINJA SHOULDN'T HAVE THEM! BUT GUESS WHAT THERE HERE TO STAY AND I WELL NOT CHANGE MY SELF JUST TO PLEASE YOU ALL! Now I have a question for you. Who put's a curse seal on their own family members? OUR'S THAT'S WHO!" Hinata was breathing in and out trying to get the much needed oxygen in to her lungs.

Neji was speechless when she pointed out that the Hyuuga are the only ones that mark their Branch family.

He watched as she once again cussed Hiashi out. Then he let his face all into a gasp at her next actions.

She walked over to her father and smirked. "You see this?" She pointed to her jacket where the Hyuuga symbol was. Her father nodded his head stiffly.

"Good." She then did something no one thought she'd never do. She unzipped her jacket and took it off waving it in front of everyone to see.

(She never takes off her jacket.) His eyes were wide as he watched intently.

"Watch this." Hinata lifted the jacket over her head and throw it to the ground, stepped on it and then kicked it in to the garden. "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CLAN, YOUR TITLE, AND THIS FUCKED UP FAMILY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I WAS NEVER APART OF THIS FAMILY, BETTER YET I WAS NEVER BORN! AND IF YOU DON'T GET IT, TAKE ME OUT OF THE FAMILY HISTORY!" Her face was red once more with a hit of purple.

"Go ahead and put Hanabi into power and when this clan destroys it's self I'll watch from the sidelines. And the only thing I'll say is 'I told you so and I'm glad I left when I still had a chance.' Now goodbye _**Hyuuga-san**_." And with that she gave them one last stare before she disappeared down the long hallway.

(Sh-she's gone.) It didn't really seem to sit in right away.

Neji stood there in a state of deep shock with the rest of the Hyuuga Clan. Soon he and the rest collected them self's and went on their day.

As he walked back to the Hyuuga training ground only one thought crossed his mind. (She'll be back. Just and she'll be just as weak as before.)

But Neji didn't know how wrong he was about Hinata.

* * *

2 Months Later

Neji understood that for the time in his life that he was wrong about something. And oddly enough he was wrong about Hinata. [A/N: Not really he was wrong all the time. Hinata was always better than him.]

Neji stood in an empty room.

He looked around what was once Hinata's room was no more.

It was like she had said herself. Her room was empty and soulless as if she had never been born into the Hyuuga Clan.

The once lilac scented room now smelled of rotting wood and paint. The walls were no longer a light purple, they instead held the color of a sickly gray like the rest of the house. The furnisher, clothes, shoes, and anything else she may have left behind was burned the next day because she didn't even bother to come back and pick them up.

Neji let out a deep sigh as he looked around the bare room once more from the center of the room. He soon fell into his thoughts.

(She has gotten stronger and happier after she left the Clan.)

A memory of her smiling the day before as she walked around with Sasuke flashed threw his mind. (She was so happy with him.)

Then a mission he had with her the month before. She had saved him from an S-rank Ninja and killed him when he could not do it and ended up in the hospital for a week when she herself only had a few scratches.

"Neji."

He snapped out of his thoughts turning around only to meet the same emotionless gray eyes as his own.

"Yes Hanabi-sama?" He turned to face her with a respectful bow.

"She's not coming back is she?" Hanabi questioned with a frown.

"No…no Hanabi she's not." He looked out the window.

"Then she is weak for leaving?"

"…" Neji didn't know how to answer her.

He heard shuffling of clothing and footsteps walking away. He turned to see she had left. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day as he exited the empty room.

Before shutting the door he looked inside expecting for her things and her to be there when he looked back. But sadly it was still empty and cold like it had been the day that she left. He closed the door leaving with a parting whisper. "You broke out of your own cage with your own strength. You spread your wings to fall way never to return again."

He then returned to his room feeling emptier and colder than he had ever felt in his 14 years of life.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it and look forward to the next chapter!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	4. Chapter 4: Hanabi Observation

Hey, wats up? You might be wondering why this one took longer to update well I had to get a feel for Hanabi's personality. It's really hard to do her, so I had to do a few anime, manga, and FF reserch on her. So this one might be a little sucky because I don't know jack about her even after all the reserch.

So plz be nice in the reviews! (TT-TT)

Ok, here's cahpter 4!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hanabi Observation

Hanabi was sitting in the in the dojo waiting for her father as she did everyday sense she could remember. Eyes ahead looking at the door, she know he would be in the dojo any second so she stood up back straight, head held high, and slightly tense. When she saw her father stand outside of the door she heard him speak to someone.

"Where are you going?" His voice was hard and icy as he spoke.

(Who is he talking to?) The young Hyuuga wondered as she walked out of the dojo just as she stepped out she heard the person respond. "I was on my way to the dojo." Hinata answered politely.

(It's _her_.) Hanabi thought bitterly as she stood next to her father and watched her sister. But then something clicked after her sister spoke. (Wait, she didn't stutter when she was talking to father.) But surprise soon faded and she schooled her face back into place. (But it's won't happen again she too weak.)

Hanabi looked at their father who was quite surprised that he didn't hear Hinata stutter even once either. But the surprised didn't last long. "I thought I told you that you're too weak to use the dojo. Only people like me and Hanabi are worthy to use it." His words were lased with poison and hate.

"I'm so-sorry fa-father, i-it won't hap-happen ag-"

(Thought so she's too weak to do anything right like father said.) Right after she thought that she saw the Last Uchiha appeared out of nowhere stood behind Hinata and smacked her in the back of the head.

(She couldn't even dodge something as simple as that.) Hanabi looked at the older girl with a board look until she watched Hinata's face. If went from a health pale to a crimson in a matter of seconds, her lips went from a thin line to she growling slightly, and her eyes…her eyes went form there normally light lavender, to a sickly gray. (What the hell is wrong with her eyes?) Hanabi thought to herself slightly confused.

"WOULD YOU STOP FUCK'N HITTING ME?" Hinata glared at Sasuke with her hands balled into fists. "2 WEEKS, YOU HEAR ME 2 WEEKS!" She held up two fingers to state her point. "YOU WOULD COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND SMACK ME IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW ANNOYING AND PAINFUL THAT IS WHEN YOU HIT SOMEONE IN THE SAME SPOT EVERY TIME! AND WHILE WE'RE ON THAT SUBJECT WHERE THE HELL DO YOU COME FROM!" She threw her hands up in to the air and waved them over her head. "DO YOU JUST SIT IN A TREE OR SOMETHING AND WAIT FOR ME TO STURTTER SO YOU CAN SWOPE DOWN AND SMACK ME? ARE YOU A STALKER OR ARE YOU JUST A PERVERT?" By this time Hanabi looked around to see everybody in the compound was standing around to see who was yelling. Hanabi stood there watching her freak out. (She's so loud that everyone in the compound came to see.) Hanabi was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her father speak.

"Hinata this is no way to talk. You will stop now and meet me in the dojo." It wasn't a statement it was and order, the second heir looked at her sister the look on her face didn't sit well with her.

"DON'T EVEN START YOU DAMNED OLD MAN! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO NOW THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! YOU UNDERMIND ME, INSAULT ME, AND CALL ME WEAK EVERY CHANCE YOU GET! AND YOU EVEN TOLD MY SENSEI THAT YOU BASICLY WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF I DIED ON A MISSION! YES I LOST TO MY SISTER WHO'S 5 YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME! BIG FUCK'N DEAL!"

After listening to Hinata cuss their father out, she forgot about the uneasy filling she had and glared at the older Hyuuga heir. (It is a big deal. It means you're weak and that I'm stronger then you. You may be older but I'm a million times better then you will ever be.)

Hinata pointed at Hanabi. "FOR YEAR'S YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT COMPARE ME TO THIS LITTLE ROBOT!"

(Little robot, who does she think she is calling me a little robot.) She thought angrily but her anger was soon forgotten when Hinata turned her eyes on Hanabi.

The younger girl flinched as she looked in to her eyes. They were no longer a sickly gray but somehow turned a coal black with a bit of red mixed in to them. She couldn't help the deadly chill that ran down her spin as she looked deep in to her hate filled glare. (Why do I feel so afraid just from looking in to Hinata's eyes? NO! I am not afraid of some weakling I am better than her!)

"YES THAT'S RIGHT I JUST CALLED YOU A ROBOT DEAL WITH IT!" By this time Hanabi saw that Hinata's face was an ever so slight purple in the center if her face. Only when she looked and spoke to Neji did she tare her hate filled glare from her.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THIS WHOLE DAMN CLAN IS FUCKED UP! YOU ALL HATE ME AND ABUSE ME JUST BECAUSE I HAVE EMOTIONS' AND YOU DON'T! YES I SHOW THEM, I ALSO KNOW THAT A NINJA SHOULDN'T HAVE THEM! BUT GUESS WHAT THERE HERE TO STAY AND I WELL NOT CHANGE MY SELF JUST TO PLEASE YOU ALL! Now I have a question for you. Who put's a curse seal on their own family members? OUR'S THAT'S WHO!" Hinata was breathing in and out trying to get the much needed oxygen in to her lungs.

Hanabi rendered speechless and her mind was completely quite. She had nothing at all to say when she pointed out that their family is the only one that treats its lower member like trash. (It is the only to keep those who are part of the branch family to know who is in charge.) She concluded after possessing Hinata's words, believing her father's words that he spoke to her every day. She was pulled out of her thought when she heard the people around her gasp.

She looked up to see Hinata had unzipped her jacket and was stepping on the clan symbol before kicking it in to the garden. "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CLAN, YOUR TITLE, AND THIS FUCKED UP FAMILY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I WAS NEVER APART OF THIS FAMILY, BETTER YET I WAS NEVER BORN! AND IF YOU DON'T GET IT, TAKE ME OUT OF THE FAMILY HISTORY!" Her face was red once more with a hint of purple.

"Go ahead and put Hanabi into power and when this clan destroys it's self I'll watch from the sidelines. And the only thing I'll say is 'I told you so and I'm glad I left when I still had a chance.' Now, goodbye _**Hyuuga-san**_." And with that she gave them one last stare before she went upstairs to grab her money that she had been saving since she became a ninja and walked out the front door with her head held high with Sasuke smirking as he followed her out leaving a very shocked and surprised Hyuuga clan behind.

At the last comment before she left Hanabi was pissed. (She'll be back.) She thought as she walked into the dojo.

* * *

2 Months Later

Hanabi walked out of the dojo battered and bruised. Ever since her sis- no that weakling left her father had been working her to the bone. But she didn't mind she was not going to fail her father, she would do everything her father and the Elder's told her to do. She would be the perfect Heir to the Hyuuga Clan.

Nothing much had changed or at least the new Hyuuga Heir told herself every day. So what if the loser was gone that just meant she was the better Heir. But deep down it bothered her to think of Hinata.

A memory of Hinata hanging out and laughing with The Uchiha and her friends clouded her mind. She shook her head to clear her head and scowled at the floor as she walked to her room.

(So what if she's happier being on her own and disowned form the Clan. I'm the Hyuuga Clan heir I got the better deal.) When she got to the top of the stairs she saw Hinata's old bedroom door was slightly arrayed. She walked up to the door and opened it fully only to see Neji standing inside and empty room that smelled like rotting wood and paint. When she didn't see Hinata somewhere deep inside her felt disappointed.

(Why do I fell so disappointed? She'll be back, it's not like she's never coming back.) She watched as the Hyuuga probity was staring off into the distance. Slowly it began to irritate her as she watched he smile sadly. (Why is he acting like she's not going to come back?)

"Neji." She called sharply.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts because he turned around to look at her.

"Yes Hanabi-sama?" He turned to face her with a respectful bow.

So looked at the empty room he was standing in. "She's not coming back is she?" Hanabi questioned with a frown.

"No…no Hanabi she's not." He looked out the window.

She looked at the ground seemingly hesitating with her next question. "Then she is weak for leaving?"

"…" Neji didn't answer her she didn't want to wait because after a few minutes she left. She saw her father walking up to her. She stopped and bowed to him.

"Hanabi, I am very proud to have you as my daughter. You will make a good leading to the Clan, remember that you are a Hyuuga and you must do everything in your power to act like one. I do not want you to be like that weakling, do you understand me?" Hiashi said sternly as he starred her down with icy eyes.

Hanabi supposed a shudder. "Yes, father." She answers curtly.

"Good wash up and go to bed." And with that Hanabi bowed one last time before going to her room and as she walked down the long hallway a thought crossed her mind. (I wonder if this is who sister felt all the time.)

* * *

OK! This chapter is done.

Hope you liked it, because I don't know Hanabi's personality all that well so I gave it my best shot. Look forward to the next chapter!

Oh and if you read really closely in this chapter and in the last one you'll find a hint to a suprise I have planned for a chapter in the future!

Ja Ne!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	5. Chapter 5: Hiashi's Thoughts

Yo, I know it's been awhile but I had to study for the SAT and work at the same time. I hate my co-worker's cuz I've been taking their shift's cuz their skipping work. Working from 10am to 12am (MIDNIGHT!) (cuz they are a bunch of frickbag's) and then doing it again the next day 4 or 5 days in a row is not fun. 1) it messes up my already fucked up internal clock (which is set being awake during the night and sleep during the day) and 2) it make's writing stories hard cuz I'm tired, sleeping, or working. And all 3 is never a good thing **EVER**.

But now it's all good and I'll try and update soon. (**STILL** hate my co-workers.)

**Please Ignore The Spelling Error's!**

I have no beta. If you want to be my beta go to my profile and get my e-mail and e-mail me.

Ok this is chapter 5.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_STORY START!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Hiashi's Thoughts

Hiashi was on his way to the dojo to train Hanabi. He could see that she was strong and would only get stronger under his wing. Unlike her worthless older sister, why he even bothered to keep that weakling around was beyond him. (I should have disowned her a long time ago. Having her here only brings the honor of the Great Hyuuga Clan down to that of a commoner.) As he walked down the long halls of the mansion he spotted Hinata heading to the dojo.

"Not on my watch." Hiashi said under his breath as he quickened his pace, and soon enough he was standing in front of Hinata.

"Where are you going?" His voice was hard and icy as he spoke to her. He watched as she slightly flinched at his voice.

"I was on my way to the dojo." She answered politely.

Hiashi stared at her for a moment. He was quite surprised that he didn't hear his daughter stutter when she spoke. (She chooses now not to stutter, but she won't get any praise from me.) But the surprised didn't last long when he thought about what she said. (I've told her many time's not to come anywhere near the dojo.) He scowled at the thought of her tainting Hanabi.

"I thought I told you that you're too weak to use the dojo. Only people like me and Hanabi are worthy to use it." His words were lased with poison and hate. He watched as she started to stutter out her apologize. When he looked behind Hinata he saw Sasuke jump from the tree and smack her in the back of the head.

He glared at Hinata long and hard. (She couldn't even stop-) His thoughts were cut short as heard Hinata yelling at Sasuke.

While she was yelling at him Hiashi saw her face had also gone from a healthy pale to a crimson, and eyes turn from there light lavender to a sickly gray. (What is happening to her eyes?) He asked himself.

When Hinata was yelling at The Last Uchiha he was aware that everybody in the compound was now present. (This has to stop now; she is shaming our Clan with this display of emotions. We are Hyuuga and we do NOT show our emotions to anyone. She's just showing me how weak she really is.)

"Hinata this is no way to talk. You will stop now and meet me in the dojo." It wasn't a statement it was and order. When Hinata faced him with a hate filled glare he was shocked to say the least by what he saw. Her eyes where no longer a sickly pale but a coal black with a bit of red mixed in to them. (That's…that can't be can it? No that's impossible!) His mind was all over the place as he watched his failure of a daughter. And in the background he could hear the gasps of the rest of the Elder's.

"OH DON'T EVEN START YOU DAMNED OLD MAN! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO NOW THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! YOU UNDERMIND ME, INSAULT ME, AND CALL ME WEAK EVERY CHANCE YOU GET! AND YOU EVEN TOLD MY SENSEI THAT YOU BASICLY WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF I DIED ON A MISSION! YES I LOST TO MY SISTER WHO'S 5 YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME! BIG FUCK'N DEAL!"

Hinata's was now pointing at Hanabi. "FOR YEAR'S YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT COMPARE ME TO THIS LITTLE ROBOT! YES THAT'S RIGHT I JUST CALLED YOU A ROBOT DEAL WITH IT!"

Hiashi was shocked and surprised that Hinata had yelled at him with such hate and anger without an ounce of fear. Hiashi saw something in the corner of his eye. He slightly shifted them to see the Last Uchiha smirking smugly as Hinata continued on her rant.

(What is he smirking about?) The Hyuuga Clan leader thought as a deep scowl.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THIS WHOLE DAMN CLAN IS FUCKED UP! YOU ALL HATE ME AND ABUSE ME JUST BECAUSE I HAVE EMOTIONS' AND YOU DON'T! YES I SHOW THEM, I ALSO KNOW THAT A NINJA SHOULDN'T HAVE THEM! BUT GUESS WHAT THERE HERE TO STAY AND I WELL NOT CHANGE MY SELF JUST TO PLEASE YOU ALL! Now I have a question for you. Who put's a curse seal on their own family members? OUR'S THAT'S WHO!" Hinata was breathing in and out trying to get the much needed oxygen in to her lungs.

When it seemed like she was done Hiashi had had enough of her. "Hinata Hyuuga! You will apologize to everyone here now or I will take yo-"

"Oh, no you down. I'm the one who's going to get in the last word." She walked over to her father and smirked. "You see this?" She pointed to her jacket where the Hyuuga symbol was.

He nodded his head stiffly. (Where is she going with this?)

"Good." She then did something no one thought she'd never do. She unzipped her jacket and took it off waving it in front of everyone to see. "Watch this." Hinata lifted the jacket over her head and throw it to the ground, stepped on it and then kicked it in to the garden.

After she stepped on and then kicked the Clan in to the garden did that Hiashi was beyond pissed. How dare she do something so dishonorable to the Clan symbol when this was all said and done he was going to teach her a lesson in respect from him personally.

"YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CLAN, YOUR TITLE, AND THIS FUCKED UP FAMILY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I WAS NEVER APART OF THIS FAMILY, BETTER YET I WAS NEVER BORN! AND IF YOU DON'T GET IT, TAKE ME OUT OF THE FAMILY HISTORY!" Her face was red once more with a hint of purple.

"Go ahead and put Hanabi into power and when this Clan destroys it's self I'll watch from the sidelines. And the only thing I'll say is 'I told you so and I'm glad I left when I still had a chance.' Goodbye _**Hyuuga-san**_." And with that she gave them one last stare. But that last stare was what made the Hyuuga Clan completely still and speechless. It was not the sorrow, pain, anger, sadness, or sheer hatred that made them stand there holding their breath. No, it was the fact that Hinata, the weak and useless heir had the activated the Sharingan. She then walked out the front door with her head held high with Sasuke smirking as he followed her out.

Only one thought was swimming through his head and that one thought was good she was gone and she was no longer his problem.

* * *

3 Months Later

It had been 3 full months since Hinata was disowned and removed from the family records.

No matter how he looked at the situation it was a good that Hinata left the Clan. Some people would ask why it was a good thing. Well the first reason was that the weakest link in the Hyuuga Clan has finally gone, the second was that he could now put all his time and effort into Hanabi and make her the perfect heir to the Hyuuga, and last but not least that tainted piece of trash called a Hyuuga wouldn't defile The Great Hyuuga Clan with her blood.

But for some reason something deep inside of him there was a nagging feeling that with his eldest daughter, no his ex-eldest daughter gone the fate had turned against him and the rest of the Hyuuga.

He was on his way to the Hokage's office when he spotted Hinata and Sasuke walking out of the forest laughing happily. As he got closer he could hear them talking.

"Hinata what you said to Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura was so awesome." Sasuke smirked as he chuckled.

"I know right and did you see their faces? Man, I wish I had a camera it was so priceless." Hinata giggled with her own smirk.

Hiashi watched them as they got closer. He noticed something different about Hinata, she felt stronger and more self-esteem then she was when she still lived in the Hyuuga Compound. As he watched to some more Sasuke had whispered something in Hinata's ear and a few seconds after words her face turned a tomato red and she nodded her head yes and grabbed his hand with a smile. By this time he had seen enough and closed the gap between them.

"What may I ask are you two doing?" His voice was stern and cold as he stood in front of them.

Hinata and Sasuke looked up to see Hiashi. Hinata looked on with hate filled eyes, while Sasuke looked on with a smirk.

"Why should we tell you?" asked the white eyed teen as hate dripped off of every word.

The Hyuuga Leader scowled and glared at the lack of respect he was getting.

"Now, now Hinata be nice." The black haired teen kissed her cheek to calm her down. Hinata slightly blushed and nodded never taking her eyes off Hiashi.

"Well? I asked you a question Hinata and I expect an answer from you."

Hinata was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it.

"My little Kitten, here are the keys to my apartment. Meet me there while I talk to him. It would be a waste of your time to talk to an asshole like him." She looked over at Sasuke with a blush on her face after being called 'Little Kitten.' She nodded her head and took the keys to the coal eyed teen's apartment and left, but not before glaring at Hiashi before disappearing into the afternoon crowed.

"So I see that she's still just as-" Sasuke cut him off before he could finish speaking.

"You shut your mouth you no good fuck'n bastard. I will not let anyone bad mouth my girlfriend and future wife that way. I don't care if you're her father you have no right to see her let alone talk to her. She left because you and your damn Clan for treated her like shit and I'll be damned if you're going to do it when she's no longer a Hyuuga." He had his Sharingan activated as he stared Hiashi down.

"Listen here you little-"

"No you listen. She is no longer a Hyuuga. As I said before she left so, you have no rights over her. Now you had your chance to be nice to her and fix what you and that damned Clan of yours did but you didn't. So back the hell off to let other's try and fix the damage you all did. You told her that she was a useless weakling and that she shouldn't be the Clan heir will guess what she never will be. Why? Because she left your fucked up Clan and left everyone in the dust for mine." He glared harder but soon it tuned in to a cocky smirk.

"And if you didn't already notice she has the Sharingan so that mean's she's part of the Uchiha now. Sure she has the Byakugan too but she's still going to be a Uchiha just like me. So I will take care of her and love her like you wouldn't do her whole life. She will never be Head of the Hyuuga Clan but instead she will be the Mistress of the Uchiha Clan running it with me by my side. So I'm only going to say this once; you will stay away from Hinata Uchiha and never come near her again with this bull shit ever again. Now if you do I will inform the Hokage that you are harassing a member of my Clan and you can bet you ass that I will bring it up with the council and press charges. Now stay the hell away from us and no one will get hurt." And with all of that said the young Uchiha turned on his heel and walked to his apartment to get something to eat with his new girlfriend.

Hiashi growled in anger as he watched him walk away and disappeared into the crowed. (Well see how it works out and in the end it will be the Hyuuga Clan that prevails in the end.)

* * *

Hiashi was walking down the hallways when he spotted Hanabi coming from Hinata's old room. He growled to himself as he watched her sulk as she walked. When she saw him coming she stopped and bowed to him.

"Hanabi, I am very proud to have you as my daughter. You will make a good leading to the Clan, remember that you are a Hyuuga and you must do everything in your power to act like one. I do not want you to be like that weakling, do you understand me?" Hiashi said sternly as he starred her down with icy eyes.

"Yes, father." She answers curtly.

"Good. Now go wash up and head to bed you have practice in the morning with me." And with that Hanabi bowed one last time before going to her room. As he made it to his bed room he saw Neji exit Hinata's old room and went to his own bedroom closing the door behind him. As he entered his own room only one thought crossed his mind.

(I'll be damned if I let another weakling be born and raised into this family again.) And with that thought he closed his bedroom door to turn in for the night.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yo! It's done at least this chapter is done! I will update the other chapters soon so hang on tight and please, R&R.

Thanx and Ja Ne~!

-Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


	6. Chapter 6: Sasuke's Plan

**Yo, here's Chapter 6 of Stutter Be Gone!**

**I don't own Naruto! If I did you could bet you ass I would not be going to College!**

* * *

Chapter 6 Sasuke's Plan

Sasuke was doing it again. No matter how many times he tried to stop he just couldn't. What was he doing other than train himself into the ground you ask?

Why he was watching one Hinata Hyuuga as she trained in her team's training ground. Even when her teammate's and sensei left for the day she would always stay longer to improve herself. But to Sasuke she was perfect the way she was.

Now you must be wondering why Sasuke was watching her. Well, truth is Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Hinata Hyuuga. Yes that's right people _The __Sasuke __Uchiha_ was in love with the meek, quiet and shy Hyuuga girl.

You see Sasuke has had a crush on Hinata since the first time he laid his eyes on her in the Ninja Academy. When she walked into the room that day she had her head down, but after a few seconds when she lifted her head and Sasuke saw her face he gasped quietly as a single thought passed through his mind. (Sh-she's beautiful.) And that's where it all started.

From then on Sasuke kept an eye on the shy girl and did everything his tiny 6 year old mind could think of. But no matter what he did she never seemed to see him. Instead she saw Naruto the class clone. He knew Hinata liked Naruto and always seemed to be watching his every move. So he worked hard to get her to notice him and see that he was the one for her and not the blond idiot. So for 2 years he tried his best to be noticed by her, but instead of getting noticed by Hinata he got noticed more by his fan club.

But soon thing's changed for the worst, the day before he was going to tell her how he felt _The__Uchiha Massacre_ happened.

Now contrary to popular belief the 2 week's Sasuke didn't go to school where not sitting in the hospital room, or going to the Uchiha Compound, or even training all his anger and hate on a practice dummy in one of the training grounds like everyone had thought. Instead he was fallowing Hinata around because whenever he saw her, he was put at ease, the hate for his brother was gone, and he felt there was hope somewhere in the world.

She was he angle, his light and the reason he didn't slip into the world of insanity.

It was in those 2 weeks that Sasuke found out the reason why Hinata, his cute Little Kitten always had her head down and never seemed to believe in herself.

Sasuke was sitting in the tree outside the dojo in the Hyuuga Compound. It was funny to him that over the weeks he had been there the so call 'All seeing eyes' couldn't see an 8 year old sitting in a tree in the middle of the Compound even with the guards looking with the Byakugan. He was soon brought out of his thought when he heard the cold hateful voice of Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hinata, I have called you here to tell you that you have once again brought shame to the Hyuuga Clan. And for that I have decided to not waste my time on you anymore and will now be training your sister." Sasuke watched as Hiashi glared at Hinata with hate in his eyes after a long moment Hiashi stood up and left his daughter sitting in the meeting room.

The silent whimpers of Hinata reached his ears as well, and it took every fiber of his being to not jump out of the tree, give her a hug, and tell her everything was going to be ok. But he couldn't because of a few reasons, One, He would get in trouble for trespassing. Two, If his fan girls' got wind of him hugging her they would rip her limb from limb, and finally Three, His brother could be watching from anywhere without him knowing it. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her or put her in danger.

So he stayed in place as he watched her leave for her room. By the time he made it to the tree by her window she was already asleep, but the tears of sadness never stopped flowing.

Then he did something he'd been doing for the last few weeks. He crept into her room and caressed her cheek with love and comfort. And like all the other times she'd move into his hand with a content smile softly gracing her face.

He then leaned over and whispered softly into her ear. "You are not worthless. You are strong, kind hearted, and most of all beautiful. So always remember that no matter what people say, I'm always right and they are always and I mean _**always**_wrong. If they call you a weakling, a failure, an outcast, or a loser then it's because they are not pure enough to understand how wonderful you really are." He stated firmly but at the same time his words still held their kindness and love for her. And with that said he kissed her forehead and was about to step out of the window when a voice that was a soft as a wind chime called out faintly to him.

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled softly at her words before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

That was four years ago. Though he stopped going to her room at night due to them almost never being in the village at the same time, being too tired to do anything else but sleep, and a sudden boost in the Hyuuga night guards. But whenever they did have a day off or they both didn't have missions he would fallow her and make sure she was doing ok. He knew over the years that bastard she calls a father has only got worse in tormenting her and bring her confidents down even lower. He was soon brought out of his thoughts when Hinata started talking to herself.

"What does he know any ways." Hinata's was low as her words carried on the wind as her open palms turned in to fists as she pounded at the stump. "He's never seen me train or seen my mission reports, never checked my progress with Kurenai-sensei. All he sees is me not being able to use the Gentle Fist."

As she spoke Sasuke was surprised that she had stopped stuttering all together. Another thing he noticed was that her chakra was becoming visible. While the standard chakra was a sky blue hers was a sickly dark purple and water and electricity were gathering around her hands and arms. (What the hell is going on?) The onyx eyed boy asked himself as he silently watched his Little Kitten beat the hell out of the practice log.

"Well you know what? Fuck him and everybody else! I don't care what they time anymore; I'll do what I want and disregard what they saw! I'LL SHOW THEM I'LL SHOW THEM ALL WHO THE REAL WEAKLING IS!" And with that last angry cry the water and electricity formed together and blew up the log in to random sized chunks. But that wasn't what got his attention, no far from it. The thing that had Sasuke drawn to her face was the fact that she had two red eyes spinning like a pinwheel, as they slowed down to a stop he saw 3 commons before her eyes went back to their normal pulseless light lavender.

(Sh-she's got the…) Sasuke watched as Hinata let out a loud gasp before looking around at the mess she had caused before she backed up and ran out of the field and back to her home. Hope no one had seen her destroy it.

When he came out of his hiding place from a tall tree out of her Byakugan's range, he once again looked around him a then in the looked off into the direction his Little Kitten had disappeared too.

"Now I have more of a reason for getting her out of that damn Clan. I will no longer stand for them treating my future wife like they have any longer. Before I have not had a good argument for getting her out but now that I know she has Sharingan, I have more than enough reason to get her to be with me. Now all I need is an idea and I'm all set." He pondered for a moment before he finally came up with a plan on how to help her out and to get her as his girlfriend at long last, it had taken 4 years but it would finally happen.

(It's Sunday, so it starts tomorrow.) As he walked home he had a true smile on his face. By the end of the week Hinata would be free of her Clan, have more confidents then she knew what to do with, would loss her stutter, and hopefully his girlfriend and future wife.

They very next day Sasuke put his plan into action.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry for the long wait and it being so short. College is a bitch when 2 of your Teacher could give a damn about the class they're teaching. I mean really who in the hell gives an assailment and then changes what you're supposed to do the day its due causing everyone in the class to do it over again, and giving half assed instructions to said students, and it doesn't help that the incompetent Teachers teach **_**Math and English**_**.**

**Grrrrrrraaaaaarrrrrr! I mean really, who dose that?**

**Sigh, so yeah. But I have been working on new stories and doing my part in Co-Op Stories to the best of my ability. Also read some stories by: **

**Kage no Akuma**

**Hinatasgreatestfan**

**NaruHina4Life848**

**They are awesome writer and I am personality addicted to their stories.**

**Now on to the last part of business, I am debating on whether or not I should keep: Babysitter Sasuke and Why Me!**

**Cuz they are manly SasuHina's and I found out that I can do NaruHina's way better. (Even if I'm only 50/50 on the pairing of NaruHina) But it's growing on me. So yep if you see either of those then it's most likely that the pairings are going to change or continued.**

**I'll put a pole up later.**

**Well that's all I've got to say and look forward to updates and New Stories this week. Why this week cuz I only have school Monday-Thursday. So my weekend's start on Friday and I have a 3 hour wait period for all my classes.**

**Well Ja Ne!**

**Invader Corp. Prez Aki666~!**


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Aftermath

The year's had gone by for the village of Konohagakure. It had been 6 long years since Hinata Hyuuga disowned her own Clan, awakened the Sharingan, and started dating Sasuke Uchiha. Many things had happened in those 8 years. To start with the Chunin Exams had come along with the failed invasion by Sound and Sand with Snake Sennin Orochimaru as the Leader of the failed attempt to wipe his home village of the map. He had marked Sasuke with the Heaven Seal hoping to use the young Uchiha as his new body. After the sealing Sasuke had taken a down word spiral before Hinata beat the hell out of him. During that time Tsunade was brought back and had become the new Hokage. But in the end the Heaven Seal too had failed with the help of Hinata's Byakugan and Jiraiya the Toad Sennin's expertise in Fuuinjustu, it had taken months but it was removed and Sasuke was once again himself.

Next was Hinata and Sasuke had been speeding through the ranks and had both reached AMBU at the age of 15 and 16 years old. Sasuke was a combat AMBU and Hinata was a Medic AMBU. On one of their missions they had encountered Itachi Uchiha without his partner. The older Uchiha had wanted a fight to the death. He got his fight with Sasuke with Hinata at his side. The battle was long and hard but they had won in the end, when Sasuke was standing over his brother ready to make the killing blow he stopped himself at the last second to spare his older brother's life and asked why he had done it. Hinata and Sasuke found out the truth about how their Clan was going to start a coup d'état. He understood why he did it. What happen surprised and saddened them both. Itachi coughed up blood, when they asked what happened he told them he was dying from an unknown disease and he was out of time. After telling them both there was nothing they could do with the little time they had left Sasuke introduced Hinata as his longtime girlfriend and another Sharingan welder. After that Itachi told them congratulations with a smile on his face before taking one last breath dying peacefully. It was an emotional time for the both of them.

After that it took 2 years to fully except what had happened. After they got back to themselves Sasuke asked Hinata to marry him she had said yes with tears in her eyes. They had a small wedding with close friends. Over the years the others had finally accepted that Hinata and Sasuke were dating before they got married. Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Sakura had still caused a problem. It had taken a very bad beating to Ino and Sakura who still tried to steal Sasuke from her. Ino had been finished off easily, and even Sakura even with being Tsunade's apprentice and successor to the Slugs did help her when Hinata beat her into the ground and put the both of them in the hospital. Sasuke had easily dealt with Naruto and Kiba both now having a mild fear of kittens after entering the Sharingan World. When they asked what happened they would start screaming and run away. So it was agreed never to ask the two what had happened ever again.

It was not long after the wedding on Hinata's 18 birthday, they found out that she was pregnant with their first child which ended up being a set of twins a boy they named Itachi after Sasuke's brother. Itachi was the older twin and looked almost like a carbon copy of his father but had the personality of his mother blushing, stuttering, and all. And a girl they named Hitomi after Hinata's mother. The little girl was another almost carbon copy but of her mother and had her father's personality argent and confident, the only thing that was different about the both of the kids was that they both had blackish purple eyes. It was hard for people to believe that Itachi was the older twin of the two when his little sister was always saving him in some way or another. But Hinata and Sasuke didn't care they loved them both.

After they had kids Hinata had decided to become a teacher at the Academy and Sasuke had retired from AMBU and become a Jounin instructor. Even now he still didn't have a team of Genin, he had adopted Kakashi's bell test with a few of his own modifications. But the time they were 18 and 19 years old their old friends had all made it to Jounin and Naruto was still trying to make it to the Hokage possession.

When Hinata was 20 and Sasuke was 21 with their twins being 2 years it finally happened. The Hyuuga Clan had finally fallen. She had seen the smoke and the fire coming from the direction of the Hyuuga Distract and she took off like the rest of the teacher to go and see the damage.

* * *

Over the last 6 years the Hyuuga had gone downhill quickly after Hinata left the Compound. It was almost immediate in how it changed. After she left when she was 12 years old Hanabi had been trained into being the next leader when she turned 16 with the Neji as her proctor/slave/husband at her side.

Hanabi was happy at first with the changes that had accorded. She was the new heiress of her Clan and was treated as such she studied hard in both her school work and her new duties as heiress and did her best. She also punished the Branch members for many reasons, when they refused to do something she asked, if they did something wrong or incorrect, when they looked at her with hate in their eyes, and any other reason the Main Branch had taught her was wrong of them to do.

During the next 3 years she graduated early at the age of 10 years at the top of her class. She was put on a team with an Inuzuka and an Aburame to make another tracking team. They had done will under the instruction of Sakura as their Jounin Instructor and for the next year she was on a team. When she turned 11 she took the Chunin Exams in Suna and became and Chunin. During the time after Hinata left she never thought about her sister. Over the years she had thought that it was her sister who was missing out on being a part of her Great and Mighty Clan like the her Father and the Elders had said. When Hanabi turned 15 she took on the role as Head of the Hyuuga Clan because Hiashi had deemed her ready to even if it was a year early.

So she got married to Neji her cousin much to his distain in doing so. By this time the Brach side had been planning to over trough those in the Main House and take over their number's at numbering the Main 3:1. And so Branch on a cloudy day they put their plan into action and attacked the Main House. They had poised Hanabi's food with the help of Neji and they sprang into action when she died coughing up blood and died at Neji's feet.

The revolt had started and only one side was going to come out on top. Bodies hit the floor leaving trails of blood everywhere you looked. Many had deep gashes, cuts, and chakra burns; no one was spared men, women, and even children had fought to make sure that their side was the victor. The Main not wanting to be taken out of power and the Branch not wanting to be used as personal slaves anymore.

When the Leaf Ninja from all over Konoha came rushing to the battle after seeing the signs of battle. They moved as fast as they could to save the Clan that had just turned on itself, they got to the Compound but the Giant Gate was closed and locked along with the security seals activating to keep everyone and everything in if you were inside and out of you were outside. By the time Hinata got there and opened the door it was too late… it was all over.

The Compound was completely on fire and the bodies of the dead were everywhere no matter where they looked they'd see a body covered in the blood of themselves and each other having to fight one another to the death to see who stood out as the victor. They all knew it was going to happen but many didn't think that they'd be a live to see it. Off to their left the saw a body standing and leaning against a tree to help they stand upright.

When they got a good looked at the person they saw that it was Hiashi Hyuuga, former Head of the Hyuuga Clan. After looking at the crowd he fell forward and hit the ground with that one action everybody moved at once. Someone took Hiashi to the hospital when many put out the fire and check for any more servers. Hinata on the other hand watched with a blank face before she disappeared into the back of the crowd and away from the Compound.

* * *

**^ Later That Night At The Hospital ^**

Hinata stood in Hiashi's room at the foot of his bed watching him blankly. He just stared back at her with a scowl on his face. Neither of them saying a word to the other for 20 minutes before the younger Hyuuga spoke braking the long silence.

"Do you remember what I told you all those years ago?" She asked softly still keeping eye contact.

The older Hyuuga's find drifted back to what she told him and the rest of the Clan as well as him actions before she left.

**^ Flashback ^**

"_OH DON'T EVEN START YOU DAMNED OLD MAN! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO NOW THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! YOU UNDERMIND ME, INSAULT ME, AND CALL ME WEAK EVERY CHANCE YOU GET! AND YOU EVEN TOLD MY SENSEI THAT YOU BASICLY WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN IF I DIED ON A MISSION! YES I LOST TO MY SISTER WHO'S 5 YEARS YOUNGER THEN ME! BIG FUCK'N DEAL!"_

_Hinata's was now pointing at Hanabi. "FOR YEAR'S YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT COMPARE ME TO THIS LITTLE ROBOT! YES THAT'S RIGHT I JUST CALLED YOU A ROBOT DEAL WITH IT!"_

_She look at her sister and then at Neji. "AND YOU! YES I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU NO GOOD BASTARD! SO WHAT IF YOUR FATHER WAS KILLED IN PLACE OF MINE I DIDN'T ASK TO BE KIDNAPPED AND I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T ASK TO BE SAVED BY THIS WEAK MINDED ASSHOLE!" She was now pointing at her father and her face was red with anger._

"_SO WHAT IF YOU'RE THE BRANCH FAMILY? YOU FUCK'N LUCKY THAT YOU ARE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT EVERYDAY!" Hinata put her hands in her short hair and rubbed it in frustration messing it up as she stomped the floor with her feet._

"_AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST THIS WHOLE DAMN CLAN IS FUCKED UP! YOU ALL HATE ME AND ABUSE ME JUST BECAUSE I HAVE EMOTIONS' AND YOU DON'T! YES I SHOW THEM, I ALSO KNOW THAT A NINJA SHOULDN'T HAVE THEM! BUT GUESS WHAT THERE HERE TO STAY AND I WELL NOT CHANGE MY SELF JUST TO PLEASE YOU ALL! Now I have a question for you. Who put's a curse seal on their own family members? OUR'S THAT'S WHO!" Hinata was breathing in and out trying to get the much needed oxygen in to her lungs._

"_Hinata! You will apologize to everyone her now or I will take yo-"_

"_Oh, no you down. I'm the one who's going to get in the last word." She walked over to her father and smirked. "You see this?" She pointed to her jacket where the Hyuuga symbol was. Her father nodded his head stiffly._

"_Good." She then did something no one thought she'd never do. She unzipped her jacket and took it off waving it in front of everyone to see. "Watch." Hinata lifted the jacket over her head and throw it to the ground, stepped on it and then kicked it in to the garden. "YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CLAN, YOUR TITLE, AND THIS FUCKED UP FAMILY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! I WAS NEVER APART OF THIS FAMILY, BETTER YET I WAS NEVER BORN! AND IF YOU DON'T GET IT, TAKE ME OUT OF THE FAMILY HISTORY!" Her face was red once more with a hit of purple._

"_Go ahead and put Hanabi into power and when this clan destroys it's self I'll watch from the sidelines. And the only thing I'll say is 'I told you so and I'm glad I left when I still had a chance.' Now goodbye __**Hyuuga-san**__." And with that she gave them one last stare before she went upstairs to grab her money that she had been saving since she became a ninja and walked out the front door with her head held high with Sasuke smirking as he followed her out leaving a very shocked and surprised Hyuuga clan behind._

**^ End Flashback ^**

Hiashi looked at his once daughter, she had grown from the last time he had seen her 8 years ago when he had seem her holding hands and blushing with the young Uchiha. Her hair was long going past her hips. Her face was set in a mask of indifference as she watched him and her eyes were blackish purple and as sharp as a hawk. Her body showed that she had given birth as some point, do to her wider hips and fuller chest but she was covered in muscle showing that it wasn't resent. She was wearing a short sleeve dark blue shirt with a dark purple customized Jounin vest over it. On her left hand was a pair of fingerless gloves with the Uchiha red and white fan on the back. Black long pants reached her ankles with black ninja sandals finished off her new6 outfit. And she was radiating confidence; all in all she looked just like her mother in every way possible. She was nothing like the weak and strutting girl she was when she was living in the Compound.

"I'm here to tell you, I told you so and I'm glad I left when I still had a chance. Just like I said I would all those years back." It was quite again before she started laughing to herself.

He glared at her for her disrespect. "What do you find so funny?" He snapped angrily his tone cold and icy.

"I find it funny that the Hyuuga Clan's all seeing eyes could not see the outcome that has taken place today. Your daughter, father, and mother are dead. Along with the rest of your Clan the only one left is you. I knew this was going to happen and if you had pulled your heads out of your asses then this all could have been prevented."

"What do you mean it's just me you insolent child. You two carry the Byakugan with in your blood so my great Clan will live on in your children." He said with a victories grin on his face but it slipped off his face when Hinata started to laugh in his face.

"You think my kids are going to have the Byakugan? You are an idiot to even think that, mine is a mutation crossed between the Sharingan and the Byakugan. I may be able to see chakra points but that's not all it does, mine is different than yours and Sasuke's. If you had been at the meeting you know that I have a new Doujutsu. I can see bones, chakra, blood vesicles, muscles, tenants, and cells. With an added bonus of casting and dispelling Genjustu with predictive abilities. I call it Eiseigan or Medical Eye. Because it's best for working as a Medic-nin. So right now the Sharingan and the Byakugan will die with the two of you. And to be honest with you I'll be glad when both will be nothing but a thing in a school book. Both caused so many problems with the world and this Village. My husband Sasuke Uchiha agrees as well glad that our children won't have to go through what he and I did just to get stronger or just to prove that your better the someone else."

The injured man was shocked about what he heard about his disowned daughter. She no longer has the Byakugan, and with that thought it finally hit him like a cold slap to the face, his family was gone never to return. The Byakugan and the Great Hyuuga Clan would be nothing but the thing of the past stained in the blood of a massacre killing each other off like a bunch of rabid wild dogs. He could no longer have children and he was too old, the compound was on fire at one point destroying all records of the Might Clan in one flew swoop. The birth records, Clan fighting style, documents, everything. They didn't even have an outside Branch of the Clan outside of the walls of Konohagakure thinking it better that the Hyuuga Clan be controlled in one place. It would all die with him.

Hinata Uchiha looked upon the man she had once called father. The same man she wanted to get attention and love from, Oh how the might have flown. She looked away and walked out the door when she was closing it she had a tiny smirk on her face as one last sentence slipped from her lips.

"I told you so." It was a whisper of mockery and wisdom with a hint of a smirk to forever play in his mind. And with a soft click of the door she was gone to go home to her family. Her smirk only grew in to a laugh when she heard Hiashi Hyuuga scream in anger and rage along with throw something at the door his screams resounded off the walls of the Hospital as she descended down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yo, I'm back and I have come baring a gift of my FIRST FINISHED STORY! XD**

**I know I've been gone a while but moving and Collage got in the way, but I'm back and I'll be updating re-written stories and NEW stories up from now on. So stay tuned for the next stories!**

**Well Ja Ne!**

**Invader Corp. Prez Aki666~!**


	8. ATTENTION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been reading, writing, and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Dragoon Galaxy

Aki666


	9. IMPORTANT!

Hello my fellow readers,

I have decided that I will have 3 accounts to post my Fanfiction on and they are:

And

Fanfiction well be for the stories that are of their standards. K+ to T stories. So the milder stories will be posted here.

and will be for the M to MA stories, so they will be posted on both of these sights because let's face it at some point Fanfiction is going to crash and burn with the enforce of MA stories not being aloud and the stories I will be putting up with in the next week or 2 will be taken away, so I'm taking steps to have backups.

All of my accounts are under the same pen name: Aki666.

So with that said I'll still be posting on Fanfiction I just have backup plans for when it gets bad.

- Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


End file.
